immoral_attackfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdoms
Kingdom Items - Kings Sword: Increases Unit Attack Tier Level by 1, Grants 1 additional attack per hour. Kings Shield: Increases Unit HP Tier Level by 1 Kings Crown: Increases peon birth rate. Midas Touch: Increase Peon Credit gains by 250 per peon *Kingdom Charter: Allows you access to kingdoms at the cost of 100 Million Credits - Kingmanship Skill - Multiplies Peon Credit Gains by Kingmanship/1trillion. (No gain if under .01 or 1%) Kingmanship > Than opponents Kingmanship Increases Unit Attack and HP Tier Level by 1 Multiplies Peon settlements by Kingmanship/1trillion. (No gain if under .01 or 1%) - Networth - Peon: 1 Land: 15 Rifleman: .8 Knight: 1 - Kingdom Units - Generals: These are the commandants of your military actions be it attacking, training, or exploring. Generals are always accompanying any timed action. Peons: Give taxes every 15 minutes (500 Credits each), 1% (2% if you have Kings Crown) more settle your land every 10 minutes. (Defending Massacre Only†) Attack - 5, 6, 7 (Defending Massacre Only†) HP - 213, 318, 456 Knight: |Tier 1|Tier 2|Tier 3 Attack - [ 13 ] [ 15 ] 17 HP - [ 420 ] [ 535 ] [ 835 ] Upkeep - 135 Credits Rifleman: |Tier 1|Tier 2|Tier 3 Attack - [ 21 ] [ 25 ] [ 29 ] HP - [ 220 ] [ 420 ] [ 535 ] Upkeep - 205 -Land- Each land houses 20 population (Population is Peons and all troops) - Exploring - The more Generals you use the less casualties you will find of your peons but the more general you use the more time it takes. Each General adds 15 minutes to the exploration. - Attacking - -When your troops are out on a march they CAN NOT defend your Kingdom so do not send everything -Attacks last 10 Rounds at which point you must have killed at least 5% of the enemy army your gains are based off of how much of the defending army you slay (Maximum 12%) -If you kill 20% of the enemy forces before 10 rounds the fight ends immediately and you take your maximum 12% -Attacking and winning or losing will yield War Points, if you win you will obtain 5% of your opponents war points +2% your opponent will only lose the 5%. If you lose your opponent will gain 2% of your war points. -Attacking another guild will lead to gains just like the ones listed above, however it is 2% +1% and on lose if attacking your guild loses 1% of its war points to the enemy guild. -Inter Guild Conflict will result in -1% Guild War Points -You will gain 1 or 2 attacks per hour depending on if you do or do not have the Kings Sword. -Attacks will return based on the distance your enemy is away. -Your army will not fight if your peons taxes do not cover their upkeep. - Release Units - Its free and instant do this when you need to decrease the costs of your military. -Upkeep- This is paid every 15 minutes, at the same time you collect taxes from your peons. If your peon taxes do not cover the upkeep of your army your soldiers will not fight until they have been paid properly. *There are many warning when purchasing a Kingdom Charter do follow them or you will be punished. +Crons are ran every 1minute for troop return, training, and exploration at the moment some things will disapear from the lists before they actually return with the cron job so please allow up to 1 minute for updates to things. †Massacre attack is currently not in kingdoms. -Understanding Troop Tiers- If you have the Kings Sword and Kings Shield your troops will have tier 2 stats (As your troops start at Tier 1 and gain 1 Attack Tier for the Kings Sword and 1 HP Tier for the Kings Shield). This is buffed to Tier 3 if you have more Kingmanship than whomever you are in conflict with or debuffed to Tier 1 if your troops where not properly paid or you are attacking a LOW: Target. June 20th, 2013: Kingdom Changes/Fixes: -Guild War points are now capped to the amount of land one grabs. (Example: Ninja Squirrel attacks Famine of Jedi Council for 43 land, the amount of Guild War Points Ninja Squirrel will receive will be 43, vs 1% of Jedi Councils war points. The amount deducted from Jedi Council will be half of what was gained so in this case 21) -Over 100m land you are now in a zone of no attack limitations, however people over 2x your size that attack you will receive far less gains. Of the normal gains that are made 90% will be destroyed leaving them with only 10% of what they took. Their Guild War Points gained will also be limited to the 10% of the 1% of what Guild War Points would have been earned. (Example: 1dumbo1 attacks Drakius for 23m land, 1dumbo1 will only receive 2.3m land the rest Drakius' men burned expecting defeat. Pink Ponies will also only gain 80 Guild War Points vs the normal 1% which would have been 800 and Demons of Death only loses 40 Guild War Points.) -Protection has been redone to now go by a land amount, users under 10,000 land will be in protection, they can not attack and they can not be attacked. -Attacking someone labled LOW (Or also known as under normal Mimimum Networth/Half Your Networth) will cause your troops to fight at tier 1. -Your troops out now count as part of your networth when calculating for targets and their networth ranges. June 18th, 2013: Kingdom Changes/Fixes: -Training troops is restricted to 2,000,000,000 troops per training. -Fixed a bug that would use up a general for training if you selected a troop type but left 0 for the amount. -Attacks should now properly return with troops (Up to 9quint but this should be more than enough) -If your troops are not properly paid your troops will fight at tier 1 stats in defense.